Adventure Time Romaction
by damien.fleming.52
Summary: A cool story about the adventures of Finn, Jake, Marceline, e.t.c


"Hey Marcelline." Says Finn and Jake waving to her. "Hey guys." Says Marcelline. "Could I ask you guys something?" Asks Marcelline. "Sure." Says Jake. "Well it's about Simon." Says Marcelline. "Uh who's Simon?" Asks Finn. "He's the Ice King. Believe it or not he was actually normal at one time. It's just lately he's been acting weird and stalking me instead the princesses. I need you guys to take care of him for me." Says Marcelline. "No problem Marcy." Says Finn "Oh thank you guys." Says Marcelline then she hugs Finn, and says. "Make sure to really take care of him he really creeps me out." She then lets go of Finn. "See'ya guys later." Says Marcelline then she leaves. "Well do you think that's why we haven't had any complaints about the Ice King?" Asks Jake. "Probably." Says Finn "Why do you think he's messing with Marcy?" Asks Finn "Cause he's a creepy old man." Answers Jake. "Do you think he could ever be normal like she said he was?" Asks Finn "Hey bro she said to take care of him not work out a miracle." Says Jake "Yeah you have a point." Laughs Finn. "Lets go get'm homey!"  
"Were do you think he is Jake?" Asks Finn. "Well lets check around Marcelline's place first." Says Jake. "OK." Says Finn. They go to Marcelline's house and look around. "Do you see'm anywhere Jake?" Asks Finn "No I don't think he's here Finn." Answers Jake. "I'm going to see if Marcelline's home and ask her if she seen him." Says Finn "OK I'll keep looking out here Finn." Says Jake. Finn goes up and knocks on the door. "Hey Marcelline you home!?" Yells Finn. "Coming." Yells Marcelline. Marcelline floats to the door way with only a towel covering her body. "What is it Finn?" Did you see the Ice King lately?" "Well yeah just earlier but he disappeared when I threw a book at him. Check his castle he might be there." Says Marcelline. "OK thanks Marcy." Says Finn "Oh before you leave Finn can I ask you something?" "Yeah what is it?" "Do you wanna hang out some time?" "Sure. Bye Marcy." Says Finn "Bye Finn." Says Marcelline. "Did she see him?" Asks Jake. "Yeah this morning she seen him other than that no." Answers Finn "So now what?" Asks Jake. "She said he would more than likely be at his castle. So we should check there." Answers Finn. "OK." Says Jake.

Finn and Jake go to the Ice King's castle. "Alright Jake let's see if he's here." Says Finn Jake stretches up to the window of the Ice Kings castle. "I don't see him Jake." Whispers Finn. "Lets go in and see if he's here." Says Jake. Finn nods in agreement and they enter the Ice Kings castle. "See'm Jake?" Asks Finn. "No." Answered Jake. They look around some more, but the Ice King never shows up. "He's not here Jake." Says Finn "Were could he be then?" Asks Jake. "Let's check at the Candy Kingdom." Answers Finn "OK." Finn and Jake go to the Candy Kingdom. When they arrive they see Marcelline. "Oh hey Marcy. What are you doing here?" Asks Finn "Oh just getting a few things." Answers Marcelline. "Did you guys find the Ice King yet?" She asks. "No that's why where here." Answers Finn. "We came to see if he's here, have you seen him?" Asks Jake. "No sorry guys if he was here you'll get the best information from P.B." Answers Marcelline. "OK thanks Marcy. Bye." Says Finn. "Alright bye" Says Marcelline waving bye. Finn and Jake go to P.B's castle. "Hey Princes." Say Finn and Jake together. "Oh hey boy's. What brings you here?" Says P.B "Well we've been looking for the Ice King. He's been messing with Marcelline and she asked us to take care of him. Have you seen him lately?" Asks Finn. "No actually he hasn't been around." Answers P.B "That's odd. I wonder were he's at." Says Finn "Well we'll just have to wait for him to show up, besides it's getting late." Says Jake "OK." Says Finn. Finn and Jake are walking back to their tree house. "Hey Jake you can go on without me I'm gonna hang out with Marcy for awhile. OK?" Asks Finn "Yeah it doesn't matter. Just be home late." Says Jake. "Alright see'ya." Says Finn as he makes his way to Marcelline's house. Finn arrives at Marcellines house And knocks on the door. "Coming!" Yells Marcelline. She opens the door and let's Finn in. "Hey Finn." Says Marcelline "Did you find the Ice King yet?" Asks Marcelline. "No. No one knows were he's at he wasn't here, at his house or at the Candy Kingdom." Answers Finn "Did you guys check at the wizard market?" Asks Marcelline "No, we'll check there tomorrow though." Answers Finn "Any way watch'ya wanna do?" Asks Finn. "Um...well Finn can I ask you some thing?" Asks Marcelline. "Yeah sure." Answers Finn. "Well we've known each other for awhile and stuff." Says Marcelline. "Yeah." Says Finn "Finn I like you like, like like you and will you Please be mine!?" Says Marcelline with tears in her eyes as she hugs Finn. "Please Finn. Will you please go out with me!?" There is a moment of silence, then Finn raps his arms around her and answers. "Yes Marcy. I'll go out with you."


End file.
